A Week from the Journal of Wildstar
by L1701E
Summary: One-shot. We look into the journal of the Ace of Hearts, the Rock 'n' Roll Feral, Wildstar! What's Ace's week like? Find out here! R and R PLEASE!


**A Week from the Journal of Wildstar**

**Hey there, folks! L1701E is back! And once again, I was inspired by a fellow Misfit author, CallistoLexx. This time, we take a look into the journal of a West Coast Misfit. The subject is the Lion of Rock, the King of the Rock 'n' Roll Jungle, the wonderous Wildstar! I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except any characters I created, and the idea's a tribute to CallistoLexx. Here's your quote: "Rest. In. Peace." - The Undertaker**

**_Sunday:_**

**__**

Good morning, journal! As you know, I am Ace Starr, the Rock 'n' Roll Feral. Whoo! I'm just your average hard-rockin', guitar-playin', stylin' and profilin', wheelin' and dealin', kiss-stealin' son of a gun! I really need to stop hanging around Kyle, and he needs to stop watching that Ric Flair DVD.

Speaking of Kyle, he and Rictor swiped Kicker's favorite blue bathrobe and then used Ali's little Bedazzler thingy and put rhinestones all over it. It was a riot! Rictor has to do some extra KP duty today, but it was so worth it, according to him. Man, and they say we can't match the original Misfits in insanity. Ali got Rictor back. It was her turn to do laundry today. She took Rictor's favorite white Mexican soccer jersey, and put it in the wash with a bunch of red clothes. It turned bright pink, and the look on poor Rictor's face was priceless. I never knew the Spanish language had so many curse words in it.

Jester pulled an awesome prank on Hardcase. He filled up the entire lower floor of Hardcase's house with water. The poor guy walked down the stairs and thought there was a flood! Heh heh, it was great! You could hear him screaming all the way in San Francisco! It was as funny as the time where Jester blasted Hardcase's house with Andrew W.K.'s music. THE WHOLE FRONT OF THE HOUSE GOT BLOWN AWAY! Man, that was funny. Anyway, nothing really special happened on this day. It was a pretty good day.

**__**

**_Monday:_**

**__**

Well, I woke up this morning, and I got mail! I got mail from my four absolute favorite girls: the Hellion girls. They are so cheeky sometimes in their letters. Ah well. They're my four favorite girls. I'm the Charlie to their angels, heh heh. Now there's an idea. When I get older, I'll start a detective agency, and the girls will be my field agents! Yeah! Ace's Angels! I love it! Maybe I can have Jamie make it into a reality show. He knows people in Hollywood.

Anyway, it was just another typical day in Malibu Base. Theresa and John rescued a bunch of college kids from falling off a cliff in their car. They had no idea why they were there. College people, always having stuff on their mind.

Monday nights are always special for one of my teammates: one Kyle "Thunderbolt" Wildfire. Nobody is allowed in the TV room after 9 pm because that's when Kyle watches wrestling. If you try to change the channel around him, he will throw you out of the room through a window. Ask Torpedo. It was a commercial, and the room was empty. Kyle had gone to get a snack. Torpedo picked up the remote and changed the channel. According to him, the next thing he knew, a blur of lightning attacked him and sent him flying through the window! It was great!

I was occupied that night. I heard about the new French restaurant in town. I thought that Marie-Ange (Tarot, in case you didn't know) would love it, seeing she's French and all. I took her out to dinner. She wore this stunning red dress. I know she sometimes feels inadequate because she's not as curvy or as endowed as the other Hellion girls. Obviously she didn't see herself in that dress. Rowr.

**__**

**_Tuesday:_**

**__**

Another day, another dollar. As well as more mail from the Hellion Girls. You know, maybe I'll have Jamie make it a movie and a scripted show. There are only four shows on TV that are scripted these days are Law and Order and it's three spin-offs. Oh, well.

Something interesting happened today. I just saw Hardcase in a pink dress. I asked him about it, but he responded by saying something very nasty to me. And naturally, he was fuming about Jester.

Man, I love Malibu. It also happens to be in the same state as my beloved LA. It's not much different from LA. In the sunny days, one can find beach bunnies in bikinis lying back on the sand, catching rays (Always a good thing as far as I'm concerned). In the nights, the clubs are in full swing, and the nightlife is amazing. I've been out many a night, checking out this fine little burg. One time, I went over to this club, and I nearly got myself into this brawl. Dumb jerk tried to get this girl to dance with him, even though she said no. I broke it up, and the guy took a swing at me. He ended up hitting a bouncer in the mug. He got thrown out, and I got the girl's number. Just another night in the life of a rock 'n' roll feral. I also ran into Sharon Smith, Catseye, at the club. We danced the night away. God, I love being the Wildstar.

**__**

**_Wednesday:_**

**__**

Thunderbolt went to Calgary, Alberta, Canada today. I went with him for some laughs. It was pretty cool. Calgary is a nice little town. I don't understand why everyone talks trash about Canada. It's a pretty country.

I never saw so many wrestling fans in one city in my life. It was Kyle's kind of town. Anyway, Kyle wanted to meet an old friend of his family there. While he went off, I checked out a café in town. Met a pretty girl and dazzled her with my talent for speaking French. Anyway, I found out that Kyle and the family friend, Benoit I think his name was, got themselves into a bit of a fight. Well, the fight resulted in them burning down a bar, getting a couple guys in the hospital, and of course, Kyle mouthing off. Toshi is going to _love_ hearing about that.

I took out Jenny Stavros, aka Roulette, on a date. I owed her for a favor she did. She was so sweet. It was the standard stuff: dinner and dancing.

**__**

**_Thursday:_**

**__**

Well, it's Thursday. It's not quite the middle of the week, while at the same time, it's not quite the weekend. You know what I mean.

Again, Kyle gets an iron grip on the TV tonight for SmackDown! That's fine with me. I have a date tonight anyway. I'm taking out the delectable Monet St. Croix tonight. She can be a minx sometimes. She showed me this wild dress she wants to wear. Ah, what can I do? People ask me how I do it. How I manage to handle being the object of desire of four beautiful young women. They say I do the impossible. The secret is simply to be cool, and it's not _that_ impossible. To be quite frank, I'm not completely sure myself how I do it.

**__**

**_Friday:_**

**__**

Friday nights are awesome in Malibu, I'll tell you that right now. On Friday nights, Nick's Arcade does something very special. Party Night! On Party Night, Nick's Arcade celebrates the end of the school week by providing a special discount: All the food you can eat and 500 tokens for only $3.00! WHOOO!

It's the busiest night in the arcade, though. Kyle hates the line for the WrestleMania game. It drives him nuts. And he can't stand when people pick his old man for matches and then lose. That guy seriously has a lot of pride issues.

The karaoke machine there gets hogged as well, thanks to myself and Alison. She's won quite a few karaoke contests down there. I've won a couple in the Rock category as well, heh heh.

**__**

**_Saturday:_**

Saturday. Elton John once said that Saturday nights are alright for fighting. And that's exactly what we did. We got into another skirmish with Cobra. Is it just me, or are they getting stupider by the week? Oh, well.

It was movie night at Malibu Base. Tonight, the team gathered together and saw "Detroit Rock City". Man, that movie _rocks!_ It's about these four teenage guys in the 70s, who happen to be members of a Kiss tribute band called Mystery, who go on a road trip to Detroit to see their heroes (and one of mine) Kiss in concert. It's really funny, especially the scene where they beat up the Disco Guidos. It was a fun time. I sang along, Kyle did commentary, and we all had fun.

Boy, was that week eventful. Can't wait for the next one!


End file.
